Wreck it Ralph:Top of the food chain Game!
by Toshi-Tastic
Summary: Even bad guys need some Lovin! and that's what Ralph has been wanting. So he meets a girl from one of the new popular internet RPG games from the arcade called "The Wonderlands of Musique" name DJ Demise. However there's also a epidemic going around, all the classic retro games are somehow being unplugged due to some unknown virus.
1. Chapter 1 Mario's Party

**Wreck it Ralph**

"**Top of the food chain Game!" **

**By:Toshimurra**

**Chapter 1. **

"**Mario's Party"**

"It's Ralph again heh… Bet you never thought of seeing me again. Anyways…2 years has past in Litwak's arcade, a lot of new games appeared which its cool…some of the old games are well..disappearing, which its sad. Me? Well no I'm still standing tall, I mean our game is still plugged in thank god. My life been great, the Nicelanders still been nice to me, Felix and Calhoun still very much in love and I got my best friend Vanellope. ..its ..just…"

"Its…just what?" Clyde from Pacman asked. All the bad guys in the room looked at him with anticipation. Ralph looked at them all feeling a bit nervous about what he was going to say, but he simply sighed.

"I'm..Still just….. taking one game at a time…heh " the big oaf fakely smiled. Not telling what he was really feeling within himself. Everyone just clapped, smiled, and talked among themselves.

" I'm glad that everything going well for you Ralph" the orange ghoul smiled.

"Hell, it should be ok, we can't even call you a bad guy anymore since you took down turbo. You're a hero now" Gannondorf joked and everyone laughed in the room, Bowser pat him a bit hard on the back and Ralph chuckled silently.

"This session ending a bit early today, Mario's birthday today, anyone invited?" Clyde asked looking around the room, everyone nod and said yes in unison talking about it while getting up closing with a bad guy affirmation. Ralph sighed and left pacman "Bad guy- anon room and went into the game central station. Since he defeated turbo everything change no one was afraid of him, he was actually pretty popular. Surge protector the hologram security from game central station didn't stopped him well not as much. There was even a new station that's been plugged in a year ago where all the new games were; it was called "Internal internet station". Ralph gave a little smile and waved, as the other game characters that greeted him while walking to the opening of Sugar Rush. Ralph then waited patiently for Vanellope to rush out, trying to ignore his own problem he had as his back was against the wall. Knowing he cannot tell his own best friend what he's going through because she's just a kid, she wouldn't understand how he was feeling.

"Stink-Brain!" Vanellope quickly ran out and ran around him giggling happily.

"Heh Heh! Hey Brat!" Vanellope jumped up and high fived him and Ralph laughed.

"How's the president biz?"

" Hard work, But Tons of fun of course! Heh some kid made Taffyta crash into the Chocolate fudge river, it was so hilarious "She laughed and Ralph laughed with her.

…"But I haven't seen you around lately buddy." Vanellope asked gazing up at Ralph.

"Well you know..been busy with…wrecking and..stuff.." He fibbed looking around the room rubbing his arm with his huge hands"

"Uh huh, what stuff? "

"Just Stuff"

"What kind of stuff is it? " Vanellope quickly replied .Ralph was getting a bit irritated

"Look creature, come on were gonna be late for the party. " Ralph pulled her up on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah! Mario's birthday! This is gonna be so fun!" Vanellope screamed in excitement as Ralph smiled and walked into Mario's world. Peaches castle was lit up with different colored lights and banners were hanging from the castle saying "Happy birthday, # 1 Hero!". Fireworks of stars, mushroom, fire flower and of Mario were blasted in the air. Vanellope was in awe about the fireworks seeing her face lit like a kid in a toy store. Ralph smiled up at her and walked into into peaches castle. Inside the castle was just as decorated as the outside and the place were packed with different game characters even the Nicelander were there dancing and enjoying mingling with the other characters.

"Ralph! Look! Felix and Calhoun "Vanellope pointed out seeing them at the mini bar and jump down and ran to them. Felix and Calhoun were sitting on the bar stool talking to each other drinking little fruit martinis.

"I'm telling yah hon. I'm worried about Ralph he's been acting a bit different lately" Felix sadly vented Calhoun's gently put her hand on his back.

"Don't tell me he wants to game jump again? "

"Oh no ma'am …at least I hope not anyways" He sighed.

"Well have you asked him how's he's been feeling? "She sips down her drink.

"I have, we all have, but he says he doesn't want to talk about it. I mean you can see it when we do our jobs in the game. He's making it too easy for the player" Felix puffed out his lips and plays with his empty glass with his finger tipping it back and forth, Calhoun stopped his glass by putting her hand on his.

"Look Felix, if nothing bothering him, then you have to let it go. He'll tell you when he's ready" Calhoun gave him a little smile and Felix smiled back and gave her a peck on the lips.

" Ah'hem! ..am I interrupting something " Vanellope intruded gave a sly smirk.

"Hi Vanellope" Felix cheerfully greeted.

"Well if it isn't the president, ruling with an iron fist I hope "Calhoun smirk helping her on an empty stool next to her Vanellope chuckled.

"Say where's Ralph isn't he with you?" Felix looked around.

" Oh ..I thought he was behind me heh" Vanellope stood up on the stool, trying to find him threw the crowed, knowing it shouldn't be too hard he's 9'ft tall. Calhoun scouted out with them and saw he was with Mario.

"He's over there talking to Mario," Calhoun stated.

Mario was dressed in best suit, which was white and gold looking his absolute best.

"Im'a so happy you came Ralph, "Mario said with his Italian accent.

"Yeah thanks for the invite, you got ah nice place here. Say heh how old are you anyways "Ralph looked around while he put his hands on his waist.

"You like ey? Hahahaha! 72" He quickly said Ralph eyes got big, and Mario walked with him to a secluded area. "But'tah anyways, a've you notices the retro game are suddenly being…. unplugged? "

"Yeah I have… but the old man must be making room for new games..."

"True true… But'tah I heard it's a virus though …Another Turbo "Mario shift his eyes around the room and whispered up to him.

"What!? Another Turbo!" Ralph spoke to loudly Mario quickly shuts him up.

"Shush Shush! Don't want you to scare the others "Mario looked around. " Look, it could be just a rumor, don't worry about it." Mario hand him a plate of a huge slice of cake. "Just have some cake and enjoy the party. "

"But you can't drop a bombshell –"Mario interrupts him.

"You must'en tell a soul about this Ralph- HEY! You Blue! Schmoozer Stay away from my princess! "Mario starts ranting in Italian walking away from Ralph seeing sonic and peach together on the couch. Ralph thoughts were wrapped around about what Mario.

"Another ..turbo huh.. that's crazy …" He muttered and took a bite of the cake. It was a strawberry cake with vanilla icing it was delicious. Ralph shrugged off what Mario said thinking what he said was a tad bit absurd. Ralph notice the cheers were getting louder from the crowd and looked around wondering why.

"I just want to say happy birthday to Mario! And get ready.. Because the party …Starts now!" The mysterious girl announced on the platform above the stairs overseeing the crowd. She was the DJ for the party as the music starts going people got on the dance floor and began dancing. She start singing with the beat of the music that made you get your groove on the dance floor. Ralph squeezed through the crowd wondering who the singer was as he got a better view of this mysterious girl. He sees her moving herself to the beat. She had long liquorish red hair pulled up to a pony tail by purple and green spider, her skin was like the color of a porcelain doll with radiant green eyes surrounded by purple eye shadow and she wore candy red lipstick on her lips . Ralph dropped the cake from his hand and his jaw dropped as some chewed cake fell out of his mouth. Ralph was star struck by her beauty. Vanellope soon came on the dance floor.

"Hey Ralphy! Wanna dance? Come on!" she tugged his finger. And Ralph snapped out of his daze and looked at her .

"What..what? "He came back to his senses and wiped the cake due off the side of his lips and looked down at her.

"Come on let's dance!" Vanellope starts dancing by him.

Ralph then smirks and looks up at the DJ and starts dancing hoping the DJ would maybe notice. He grabbed Vanellope doing some moves tossing her up the air, doing some more dance move and the catches her. People moved out the way, made a circle around him, and clapped cheering for Ralph giving him the spotlight. Calhoun and Felix saw Ralph on the dance floor.

"And you were worried" Calhoun nudges him and smirk.

"Would you care to dance, me lady" Felix cutely asked giving his hand out to her .

"..Well ok "Calhoun smiled and took his hand and got on the dance floor with Felix and starts dancing to the beat.

The mysterious red head saw the people dance to her beat, especially seeing the big guy dancing with a little girl, she smirked and her eyes twinkled at him. Ralph stopped dancing in the middle of dance floor and gazes into her emerald green from afar. The red head jump down from the platform as the music kept playing the spotlight was on her now. Ralph saw her full figure in front of him; she wore a green tie with a black vest showing some cleavage and long stripe gloves that were purple and green. Her pants were black that were designer ripped showing her green stocking underneath and her other leg was purple; she also had black boots on. She starts dancing with the beat of the music like a hip-hop dancer, pop locking her body to the beat easily while singing. The crowd cheered her name "DJ Demise!" repeatedly. Ralph happily watched her while she kept dancing to the music; soon others try to follow the rhythm of the music as the crowd dance with DJ Demise having a good time.

"It's a Me Mario! Haha! "Mario jumped down into the ocean of partiers they caught him moving around the room and throwing him up and the air rooting for him. The party last for hours soon everyone was starting to leave. Even Mario was passed out on the floor from too much partying. Vanellope was sound asleep on the couch since she was just a little kid. Everyone thought this was the party of the century. Only a few people were around like DJ Demise, some other game characters, Felix and Calhoun. Ralph was staring at DJ Demise from afar wanting to go up to her but didn't know what to say. Felix shortly walked up beside him without Ralph noticing and saw whom he was staring at.

"She's pretty," Felix stated

"Yeah...I mean who? " Ralph cheek turned a bit rosey, he quickly turned his head while walking away from him.

"You have honey glow in your cheeks, what a minute is this why you were acting funny because …of DJ Demise? " Felix quickly got in front of him and stopped him. Ralph was getting annoyed and flustered by his accusations; he turned his head and bit his lip.

"It's not because of demise…I mean I just saw her today, i..Guess…I don't know..im just lonely." He put his hand through his chocolate brown hair turning his head from his sight. Felix looked at him and gave him a friendly smile.

"Go talk to her "He put his hand on arm, tilting his head her way.

"Yeah If it was that easy I would have done it already" Ralph rolled his eyes and sighed." Plus I wouldn't even know what to say to her"

"Ralph, you know without you I wouldn't have found Tamora. I am plum grateful for you. Now ..if you can bravely dash through other games, why can't you just simply talk to her?" Felix stood his ground holding his hat, Ralph turn his head hearing his speech.

"You're a great guy, I'm sorry that it took thirty years to see it. Everyone deserve some one Ralph and your defiantly that someone "Felix smiled. Ralph slowly begins to smile.

"Just tell her she's beautiful"

"Did that work with Calhoun? " Ralph asked raising his eyebrow.

"…..well..Somewhat heh" Felix gave a little chuckle.

"Greeeaaat…" Ralph turned his body to the directions of demise seeing that she was getting ready to leave.

"Well..." Ralph gulped "Here goes nothing"

"Go get her Ralph" Felix cheered quietly behind him.

Ralph walked up to demise, seeing that she was packing up all her stuff from the DJ booth. He breathed in trying not to look too nervous. She looked to the side and see's a big guy standing by her and she pulled down her headphones.

"May I help you..?" She asked

" Uh..Well I just wanted to say you're a great DJ..Oh and heh dancer...ya got some bad moves there "He nervously smiled sounding a bit geeky. The red head raised her left eye brow.

"Uh Heh…thanks " she went back to packing up her stuff.

"So is your name really DJ Demise?... I mean nothing wrong with it it's cool.. "Ralph asked and shrugged trying to make conversation.

"Nope you got me, it's actually Jackie…I wouldn't tell others though "she rolled her eyes and sarcastically whispered at the end.

"Got anything else to ask me... Buh-buh?" She asked in a certain way that sounded like "Get Lost". Ralph remembers the bitterness that he used to get from strangers and even his peers. .

"I'm wasting your time….. sorry for bothering you" He sighed and starts to sadly walk away. Jackie shift her eyes to the side to look at him, she was even starting to feel a little bad for her attitude. Biting her bottom lip, feeling the stingy pinch of guilt she silently groan.

"….Wait" Ralph stopped and turned his head.

"Im sorry…I didn't mean to be so cold.. Rough day you know" she rubbed her arm hopping he could accept her apology. Ralph slowly turned and smiled.

"For a big guy, your very light on your feet …I'm impressed. " Jackie crossed her arms.

"I ...guess I can take that compliment "the big guy smiled and walked back to her.

"So…You're the famous Ralph that I heard so much about? "She exaggerated with her hands.

"Yeah you got me… but it's ok to tell other people though." Ralph smirked and mimicked her saying somewhat.

"tsh…ok I deserved that " Jackie chuckled and shrugged her arms while they were still crossed.

"Auh, you know… are from that popular new game that's by sugar rush-"Ralph asked but Jackie quickly answered his question.

"Yes, I'm the villain from The Wonderland's of Musique. "She confirmed while picking up her bag.

"You're a villain!" Ralph was a bit surprised that she was the character from up the internet station. Jackie eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Like my name and my odd sense of fashion didn't spell "Villain" Jackie toned always seemed to like she was annoyed but that was the way she acted.

"Hmmm...Honestly, I don't see it "Ralph gently took her bag from her hands helping her out, saw it was a bit heavy for her. "How they were cheering for you, I thought you were a good guy."

Jackie couldn't help but smile as she laid her hands on her waist, Ralph smiled back gazing into her eyes but the moment was soon ruined when Felix and Calhoun came in.

"Ralph" Calhoun snapped Ralph out his moment holding the sleeping Vanellope in her arms. " Are you going to take Vanellope home?"

"Oh..Oh! yeah I forgot hehehehehe"

Felix looked at Ralph and Jackie and quickly said.

"Will take her home!, or ill take her home" Felix grabbed Vanellope from Calhoun's arms gently. Calhoun looked confused and looked at Felix. Jackie looked a Felix and Calhoun and then looked at Ralph wondering what's going on.

"Are you..sure? "Ralph raised his eyebrows.

"It's no trouble at all, Thank you for your wonderful music, I hope you and Ralph have a goodnight" Felix smiled with his other hand he grabbed Calhoun hand and walked off with her.

"Wow…..What was that all about and why didn't you go with them? "She tilts her head to the side skeptically.

"Tsh who knows, there a couple they probably wanted tooo ...to be alone" Ralph had to answer quickly.

" Nothing says..let's be alone together like taking a kid home."The tone of her voice had a know it all feel to it. Ralph can see that Jackie was a sharp woman but her tongue was the sharpest. It seems like she knew what Ralph was up to, which made Ralph exhale and blabbed.

"All right maybe I just wanted to take you home, I heard it's not safe around game central station at night" Ralph walks down the steps off the castle as Jackie quickly follows behind chuckling. Ralph smiled as Jackie got beside him glancing up at him.

" …That had to be the lamest way to say "You want to get to know me." The red head joked puckering her candy red lips to the side.

"Hey, I never said I wanted to get to know you, I'm just offering to take you home." Ralph acted like she didn't know what she was talking about .Jackie playfully nudges him with her hips and quickly walked ahead of him. Ralph grew a big grin on his face caught up with her and chuckled. Ralph and Jackie talked and joke around, Jackie told him some stuff about her but she mostly moved the conversation toward him. Ralph talked about how he game jump to prove that he could be a hero.

"Wow pretty wreck-less of you to game jump, They should call you Wreck-less Ralph"

" Heh heh, this might be surprising but you're not the first person to come up with that stupid joke" Ralph gazed at her from the side, hearing her cute chuckle.

"All that just to prove a point huh? I gotta say your adventure …..did sound fun" She smiled her as eyes glimmered.

"I'll tell ya what, if I do it again, I'll bring you with. Sounds good?" Ralph smiled back showing cute gapped teeth. Suddenly Ralph realized he internet station, where all the new games were. The station had porcelain white walls and the benches have velvet elegant seats that were blue and the floor with black that glittered like stars. The signs on the wall showing the different portals to the games were digitalized and showing the picture, it was much more upgraded then game central station.

"I ..might take you up on that-" She stopped to see Ralph walking slowly behind her in awe about his surroundings. She stood there looking at him until he almost walked into her but she stopped him by her hand on his chest. Ralph looked down at her and laughed to himself. Jackie turned her head, knowing this was the portal to her world. Ralph saw the sign and gently gave her bag back, deep down he didn't want this night to end.

"Thanks, for protecting me from those, what did you call them….Villainess monsters that come dead in the night of central game station … "She tilt her hips to the side biting her lips while giving a little smirk looking at him.

" ….What monsters?" Jackie then immediately punches Ralph arm" OW! …Oh those monsters!" He laughed rubbing his arm. Jackie couldn't help but laugh with him and put her hand on his huge hand that was on his arm. Ralph face turned bright red feeling her warm hand and silky fingers that felt of feathers tickling his arm.

" Are you… blushing? " Jackie asked.

" What no, I'm not blushing…it's just warm in here" Ralph pulled his shirt collar out a little with his finger, acting as if heat was coming out.

Jackie giggled which made Ralph instantly smile. Jackie then slides her hands up his cheek. Ralph heart quickly pumped faster, his heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. Feeling the same silky skin on his cheek, she then grabbed his cheek and pulled it down to her level. Ralph was stunned as he was inches away from her face.

"Well ...thanks for…Tonight "Jackie gave him one last smile, soon Ralph felt her velvety soft lips on his cheek. " I'll c'ya "She winked and walked into the lighted wire tunnel.

"…..Bye...Jackie" he gently and slowly waved. Watching her disappear Ralph slowly smiled feeling as if he was on cloud nine. Ralph felt like he floated back to his Fix it Felix jr.

**Jackie P.O.V**

Jackie rode back to her game on the mini cart train, She didn't want to go home but she knew she had to. Jackie thought about Ralph which made her chuckle thinking how funny he was, but the smile soon went away feeling the bittersweet draft of air from her world. The cart gradually stopped, she heavily sighed and grabbed her bag and walked into the world, the steps were made out of music notes. The Wonderlands of Musique, world was vast, to the right there there was a glorious floating castles in the sky, up ahead was a community and villages and towns folk. The left was her home where it was shadowy, the moon was gold, the world had digitalized fog that was colored black, and green that swept her gloomy forest. Her tall modern day castle was a slick dark purple mixed with a little black it looked very ominous. Everything in the world either sings or makes a beat, as Jackie cuts through the forest to get to her home quicker. The trees and the wind, picked up on her mood and start singing low distressing melody. This mad Jackie a bit pissed she wasn't in the mood to hear any songs.

"Hey,Hey! If you trees start singing, I'm cutting you down. Then I'm going to grind you down and Then I'm making you into my personal foot stool or table... Now ….who wants to test my wrath," She threatened as she looked around and it became silent.

"Yeah…I thought so.."Jackie continued to walk and made it to her empty dark castle. The radiant green lights automatically came on and the double black iron door has closed behind her. Jackie went into the kitchen just to be surprised by Princess Melody sitting in a chair waiting for her. Melody was the hero in the game; she had long platinum blonde hair, with big sky blue eyes that were traced around with pink glittery eyeliner. Her outfit was something a fairy would wear, a strap less short girly pink dress with long white and pink stocking and she wore an ankle brown boot heels. Melody role in this game was to protect her people from DJ Demise. Her crew that lived with her in the castle that also helped her in battle are named Beauty-beats, Shooting- Star and Rock n roll Bustah.

"Hello there Jackie, had fun at the little party" Melody uncrossed her legs and stood up from the seat.

"Knowing you weren't there was more like a vacation" Jackie dropped her bag to the side of the kitchen door. What the hell rays are you doing here anyways?"

"I wouldn't be at a stupid party, where they let villains roam free anyways" The blonde's tone sounded more of a spoiled child picking on a poor kid. "Besides you were only there to do a job, im pretty sure any idiot can move a record."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy? I think they called me because they like my music sweetheart" Jackie smirked seeing melody face turn showing her true self. Melody walked up to her.

"Look you green and purple pest! I will never be jealous of you "Melody poked her chest" I'm the hero, No your place...Which is here, in this hideously decorated so called ...castle "she vented.

"And you came all the way here just to tell me that, Do you feel better now? " Jackie skin was thick; She knew melody was just being a spoiled little brat that she always pretended not to be. Melody fixed herself and gave Jackie an upscaled diva look.

" No actually, I'm here for rumors reason, you been hanging around those retro games lately" She gave her a fake smile.

" What's your point?"

"Well there disappearing, One. By. One Have you ….been doing stuff to make them get…unplugged."

"Are you serious, you think I'm causing them to crash?" Jackie felt that melody sucker punched her in the face. Her eyes widen with disbelief.

"Well are you? I mean face it why wouldn't it be you." Melody moved around her, like a predator about to pounce on its prey.

"What reason would I have to do that Melody?"

"Hah! Your evil what reason do you need" Melody teased.

"Your pissing me off now, Leave!" Jackie yelled glaring at her. Melody got a little startled

"Fine…I know when I'm not wanted…" Melody proudly walks away, and then she dramatically stops. She turns her head" Just remember …no your place" She snickered.

Jackie deeply breathed in anger; she looked at pictures of herself on the walls looking evil and sinister. When she heard melody shut the door, something in her snapped a green record disc formed in her hands and she swings them unto her pictures destroying them. Jackie unleashed all her anger on all the pictures she came across to, after all the pictures were trashed; she miserably put her back against the wall. A breath of sadness exhaled from within, she felt emotionally tired and utterly alone.


	2. Chapter 2 Know your Place

**_Chapter 2._**

**_"Know your place" _**

The night ends and the same old day begins like any other day, Litwak's brings in the kids at a certain time and the kids rushed in the arcade and slides in there quarters. Lately these kids been fighting over the new computers games that's like a dollar to play, some of the old classic games like Mario, Tapper, Donkey Kong even occasionally Fix it Felix jr weren't being played as much. Which it made Felix and the Nicelanders; get a little aggravated and worried. The Nicelanders sat in there window looking bored while looking out the screen of their game.

"Can you believe this, these dumb kids keep fighting over those new computer games" The mayor grumbled setting his head on his little hand.

"Oh hush Gene… their just kids" The sweet woman in purple calmly said.

"How could you not be worried? We could be unplugged!" Don said in worry with his rich guy accent, fanning himself with his hand. "All those kids keep going to those ...Auh tacky new games".

Gene looked down at don. "Alright settle done Don, your worrying over nothing… Besides our game never been better:"

"Yeah…a year ago" Diana rolled her eyes and mumbled. Gene cleared his throat loudly as he wanted the conversation to end. He looked around and he notices that Ralph wasn't at his usual post.

"Where's Ralph, he should be at his post" Gene continue to look.

"Well ..I think he went on the roof" Mary said.

"The Roof, why is he up there! He should be at his post" Gene argued. Felix heard him from the bottom floor and climbed up the latter.

"Oh I think Ralph, is up there to see a certain lady "Felix gave a little chuckle. Everyone then looked at him wanting to know what he was talking about.

"A lady?... What lady "Gene asked skeptically looking at Felix.

"Oooh… Ralph has something awful for Demise." Felix happily said, talking off his hat. Mary smiled and the others giggled or laughed a little except for gene.

"Aww..How sweet" Mary complimented," Having feelings like that are so wonderful, don't you agree Gene?"

" .DJ Demise huh…wasn't that the DJ from Mario's Party?...Wait a minute! She's one those snooty new internet games characters."

" Well yes she is but .. She doesn't seem very snooty to me." Felix commented.

"Stop it Gene...She must be nice if Ralph likes her." Mary looked up and smiled. Ralph was standing on the top of the building getting a good look from the screen of the game. He saw two big TV size flat computer screens, seeing the kids crowed around the monitors. Ralph saw a platinum blonde and her crew running until DJ Demise, and her gang of zombified town folks that were dancing to the beat of the music ambushed them. Ralph watched as the kids were loving the Dubstep beat of her music, Ralph smiled seeing Jackie appeared battling the heroine Melody. Ralph mind slowly drifts off into his own wonderland as a big smile slowly forms on his face.

"Hey there big guy" Jackie appeared and smirked at him. Ralph chuckled swooning over her.

"Heh…Hi Jackie " He goofily said, Jackie walked up to him swaying her hips side to side putting her hand on the cheek she kissed . Ralph gently put a finger on her hand staring into her eyes.

"I've been thinking about you...all day" Jackie voice was as sweet as honey to Ralph; once again, they were inches away from each other.

"Yeah...Same here" Ralph closed his eyes and slowly leans in for a kiss.

"Ralph…Ralph…Ralph" Jackie called but her voice was getting faint.

".what...Jackie" Ralph whispered still in his trance, while his lips were still puckered.

"Ralph snap out it!" Felix yelled snapping him out of his fantasy.

"Huh…UH!" Ralph looked down and gravity became on the offense for him as he fell off the roof before Felix could get to him. Ralph screamed and hitting the bricked pavement in front of the building making a crater of himself. The Nicelanders gasped watching him lay there. Ralph pulled himself self up and winced from the pain.

"oh…man that stings…" He groaned whipping the dirt of him. The Nicelanders and Felix quickly rush to his aid.

"Great Gatsby!, Ralph are you ok" Mary asked concerned.

"I'm sorry Ralph; I tried to snap you out of your fantasy before it was to late…" Felix looked at him.

"I'm fine.. . I …just slipped..Heh wasn't paying attention.."Ralph responded, fixing his overalls. Felix concerned went away because he heard what he was daydreaming about and just smiled.

"uhm..I was trying to tell you that the coast is clear and –..."

"YES!" Felix and the others were stunned to see Ralph run off in a hurry. "I'll see you guys later! " Ralph shouted back. He quickly went on the trolley, and headed into game central station. As he made it into the station, he looked around the station for Jackie trying to find her through the crowd but she wasn't in game central station. Geez of course she wouldn't be out yet…She's probably tired from today. He slowly turned his head to the internal internet station and smirked. I'll just go and surprise her. Ralph walked up to the internet station; it was just as busy and crowded as game central station. Ralph saw the opening to her game; he smiled and begins to walk into the game.

**BUZZ BUZZ! RED ALERT! RED ALERT!**

"What the…" Ralph looked around .The alarmed went off as a pink hologram surge protected appeared.

"Hold it right there fat boy! I need to know your name" She rudely asked. This hostile woman was a short, plumped woman with glasses and the same uniform as the surge protector in game central station.

"Fat boy...The names Ralph, Wreck it Ralph" he said crossing his arm. The woman pulled out her pen from her afro looking through her pad.

"Hmm….Oh uh uh! You must be lost, what's a 8-bit character like you doing up here "She whirled her head at him.

"Ok lady, I'm just here to see Jackie "Ralph said getting irritated by her comments.

"Jackie…you mean ? and what's your affiliation with her Fat boy " The surge protector popped her gum at him.

"She's a friend, Your gonna let me go in now? "Ralph pointed as his tone was rising.

"Don't you raise your voice at me, Fat boy I'm just doing my job "She argued.

"Fine…..May I please go in now..." He sighed asking nicely.

"NO, how do I know you're not some virus trying to corrupt this game."

"Are you serious? If I was a virus I wouldn't be standing here arguing with some rude surge protector!"

" Oooh! You best watch your tone fool! Whatever …you can go in "She pointed. Ralph shook his head and walked in. However, Ralph quickly felt a shocking feeling through his bare feet from the floor

" AAHH! AH! OW HEY!" Ralph screamed dancing around as it felt like needles prickling his feet , Ralph quickly rushes out.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's what you get for not wearing shoes!" She laughed hysterically.

"That's it Lady! " Ralph quickly stomps back to her.

"Come on, I aint a afraid of you Fatty!" She put her hand on her hips giving him the stank eye.

As Jackie gets off the music note train from her world, she hears loud arguing from the entrance. She quickly walks to the entrance and sees Ralph and the surge protector at each other throats arguing.

"Nancy, "Jackie walks up to them, stopping there arguing. Ralph quickly went silent and looks at her. "Come on, do you really have to be nasty to everyone you don't know?"

" Do you know this fat fool, Demise? " Nancy pointed her hologram pencil at him. Ralph glared at her gripping his fist.

"Yes I do know him" Jackie walks to him and turns to looks at Nancy.

"Hm... Mm Mm… Mm! Well...I guess it's ok to go in now tubs" She put her pencil back in her afro.

"It's too late now Nancy." Ralph rolled his eyes and mumbled. The surge protector disappeared back into the game. Jackie crossed her arms and looked at him.

"What was that all about, How do you even deal with that "Ralph said trying to joke about the situation.

" What are you doing up here?"

"Well…You said you'll see me later..and it's way later sooo"Ralph shrugged looking at her.

" Sooo…you wanted to see me again? Is that it? "Jackie said finishing his sentence, tilting her head up to him.

".That and you said you'll see me later" Ralph smirked. " So ..I didn't want Demise to take the trouble of looking for me." Jackie raised her eyebrow and chuckled.

"Wow…Smooth move there Casanova" Jackie starts walking off. Ralph followed as they both were leaving the internet station.

" So Jackie, what do you exactly do in your game anyways " Ralph asked looking down at her.

"Well I turn people into zombies with my music and try to corrupt the world with it" Jackie quickly replied, sliding her hands in her pants pockets.

" Wow heh is that all? " He chuckled.

"Oh and what's that's supposed to mean, Wreck it? " Jackie stopped Ralph by getting in front of him .

"I Just can't see you as a bad guy.. Jackie" Ralph said with a smug look on his face taunting her.

"Oh and I suppose wrecking a building, makes you a bad guy of all times huh tubs? " Jackie mocked patting his gut.

"Yeah yeah, I'm just saying you're too-" Before could Ralph finish his sentence he heard a familiar voice called him.

"Ralph!' A blonde kid with a Reese's cup for a hat waved walking to him. "There you are, I was looking all over for you"

"Rancis? " Ralph looked confused as he never saw any of the other kids out in game central before besides Vanellope "Is there something wrong? Is Vanellope ok?

"No and yes she's fine, she just sent me to find you, to tell you she has a grand surprise for you and she wants you to come see it" Rancis answered

"What surprise ? "

"It's a surprise,..how would I know" Rancis scoffed at Ralph question.

"Easy kid...Oh! Uh Jackie this is Rancis Fludderbutter"

"Fluggerbutter" Rancis quickly corrected. "Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Hey" Jackie quietly said while crossing her arms.

"Yeah he's one of the racers from Sugar Rush, Wanna come with me? " Ralph asked looking at her smiling.

"Sure how you described their world, its sounds fun. " Jackie smiled back nodding. "Besides I have nothing better to do anyways "

"Great because you didn't seem busy "Ralph chuckled and Jackie quickly punched him in the arm again. They just laughed while following Rancis into sugar rush.


	3. Chapter 3 Everyone likes Red Liquorish

**Toshi: "Rock that Body! Come on Come on! Rock that Body!" *Dances to music***

**Chapter 3.**

**"Everyone likes Red Liquorish" **

**Jackie P.O.V**

While following Ralph and this peanut butter cup kid name Rancis, I got a good look around Sugar rush and I have to say this place is literally a Sweet place to be in. Since I've been plugged in, my life has been boring, lonely and intolerable. The sad thing about that it is I've been programmed into the internet for almost a year now, and I feel this way. I always ask myself, should I be feeling this way? Then I just get a drink at Tappers and just hope the thoughts will vanish when I get enough drinks in me. However, these couple of days with Ralph, even when the moments seemed so short, I have to say I have a lot of fun with Ralph. I didn't want to admit it but I hoped he was looking for me, because I was getting tired of being alone.

As I was in my own world in my mind behind Ralph, there were two stripped candy cane logs over the river of chocolate milk. For some reason Ralph and Rancis, took the right candy cane, I took the left I didn't really think nothing of it so I kept walking. While walking along side them, I heard flashing noises and the candy cane starts disappearing.

"What the- AUUUH!" The candy cane disappeared and I start falling but with quick reflexes, Ralph grabbed me by my leg before I fell in the river, and I was hanging upside down like some rag doll.

"You ok there, Jackie? " Ralph asked slowly pulling me up, as I was inches away from the chocolate milk. .

"Peachy" I muttered as he sat me down on my feet gently,

"You gotta watch your step here; you were walking on a double stripe"

"Double-wha? Why does that matter?" My nose scrunched up in confusion, looking at him.

"Double stripes candy canes break in this game" Ralph gently patted me on the back, I flinched feeling something cold and slimy against my skin.

"Uhg ..you got some ..chocolate milk in your hair." He chuckled whipping it on his plaited shirt. I sighed with disgust as I ringed out my hair whirled it over my shoulder. Unfortunately, my hair slapped Ralph at the same time.

"O.O Hey!" He put his hand on his cheek rubbing it while his eyebrows were raised.

I cackled and smirked I stood on my tippy toes and softly whispered in his ear. "Thanks for the save... Big guy." I scurried off pretending as if I knew where I'm going. Ralph stood there face reddened and a grinned formed on his face.

Ralph quickly chased after me," Hey! You're going the wrong way!" He playfully grabbed me correcting my direction; we continued playing around while walking up to starting line of the racetrack. We saw a bunch of the kids huddled up against something huge that were covered over candy wrapping papers.

"Hey Kids!" Ralph greeted waving, the kids turned and Vanellope slid from underneath the sheet on a candy creeper, having cute pink goggles on.

"Hey Stink brain!" Vanellope smiled lifting up her goggles." Glad you finally made it Butter-fingers, said you guys were flirting so he went off with you "She chuckled.

"Oh really now.." I quietly said under my breath looking a Rancis.

"What!..We..we weren't flirting " Ralph quickly said trying not to blush." Anyway kid...what's the surprise?" He quickly changes the subject.

"Hold on their Forgetful Freddy, I didn't meet you new friend "Vanellope walks up to me and I kneeled down to her level."Hi there I'm Van-"

"President Vanellope Von Schweetz, the best friend I heard so much about" I smiled and shook her hand. "You got a sweet place here"

"Wait a minute ...sweet mother of monkey milk! You're the DJ from Mario's party!" Vanellope said excitedly, I smirked and stood back up.

"Yep...DJ Demise, but you can call me Jackie"

"Oh you were so awesome! With your songs and your dancing" Vanellope kept going on, seeing Ralph gaze from the side, my eyes switched back as she grabbed my hand.

"Jackie you can help me out to. " She pulled me to the covered surprised. Vanellope pulled me down by my arm and whispered into my ear. I looked at Ralph with a big grin.

Ralph stood there looking confused having his hands on his hips, as all the other kids knew what was going on and giggling.

Vanellope rushed back to Ralph, and he kneeled down to her level" All right Ralph close thy eyes" She fluttered her eyelashes with a smile. Ralph sighed, "Look why can't you jus-"

"Ah the president demands it! "Vanellope smirked Ralph rolled his eyes and gave a little smile, closing his eyes. Vanellope made sure his eyes were closed by waving his her hands in his face, when she realized the close was clear, she ran back to the surprise. Ralph heard whispers and talking from the kids, so he slowly opens one eye just to get icing splattered in his face.

" AH! Jackie! "He fell on his back wiping the icing off. The kids laughed.

" Did you not hear the president? " I squatted down beside him. :" Eyes closed"

Vanellope laughed, "OK NOW GUYS!" all the kids pulled the candy wrapper sheet off the surprise. Ralph sat up and amazed seeing his gift, It was his own racing car that Vanellope made, The car was made out of a stale cinnamon roll that was carved in so Ralph could fit in, the back wheels were huge and made out of the jaw breaker that he crushed when he first encountered sugar rush. The front tires were made out of jolly ranchers that were red and a bit smaller then the back wheels. The headlights and backlights were made out of gumdrops and lastly the engines were made out of straws like Vanellope's car. I smiled at Ralph seeing him get up stunned walking up to the car.

"Wow…You ..made this for me.."Ralph looked at Vanellope.

"Well yeah! It took me awhile though, I it made so you can race with us sometimes when the arcade is closed." Vanellope looked up at him giving him a smile. "Oh..everyone helped out to"

" I helped Vanellope with the cinnamon bun" Rancis smiled at Vanellope, she giggled.

_"_I supplied the front wheels," Taffayta said pulling the lollipop out of her mouth coming forward.

"Oh Oh! I helped with the engine!" Candle head said.

"I did the headlights" Snowanna Rainbeau pointed. As everyone else quickly followed telling Ralph what he did. I stood back, watching the kids around him seeing Ralph face lit up happily.

"So… you like it right? "Vanellope asked in a cute way.

"Like it...? Hmm…." Ralph looked away playing as if he was thinking about it. Vanellope tried to look at his face as the silence was overwhelming." I Love it!" Ralph turned his head back with a big grin on his face,

"YES! " Vanellope jumped in his arms and Ralph gave her a gentle hug.

"Thanks, Buck-tooth" Ralph playfully messed up her hair, Vanellope smile "This is the best gift I ever gotten."

"Heh heh...Ok Major body-odor, Let try out the….Sweet Wrecker!..Pretty cool right" Vanellope jumped down seeing Ralph gets in the car.

"The Sweet Wrecker…It does got a nice ring to it "Ralph put his hands on the pretzel wheel .

"Jackie! You can fun race with us to! "Vanellope ran up to me.

"Oh...pssh I can't drive, besides ill just slow you down- "

" Just try it. "She pulls me to her car, I looked at her like if she was serious. "Ah Come on a Girl like you is gonna love the thrill. "She laughed and hopped in her ride, I sat behind her uncomfortable and unsure about the situation. I turned my head to Ralph, and he slowly drove up beside us"

"If you don't like her car, you can sit in mine with me" Ralph gave me little smirk.

"That's sweet and all… but I like to live ...And be on the winning team…" I leaned back against the back tail of her car into a sexy pose, Ralph face instantly went red. "You understand right big guy "I winked and gave a sly smile.

"Ooh Burn! I like her" Vanellope laughed, roaring up her engine.

"Hey! What makes think I won't win? "

"You wanna bet on that? " I moved up my eyebrow and smirked.

"Yeah! If I win …I" I looked at him waiting for a answer, I teased him blowing him a kiss, I could hear the gulping sounds from him as his face turned red as a cherry tomato. "…i Get to see your world!" He pointed his meaty finger at me.

"Are you sure that's what you want Ralph!" Vanellope added jokingly making kissy noises.

"And if we win..What do I get? "I softly said slapping his hand away.

"Well….uhhh….what do you want? "

"I'll tell you when I think of it –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Vanellope suddenly speeds off; as I gripped tail of her car.

"You little Cheater!" Ralph yelled and quickly started up his car and raced off following us. Vanellope laughed and slowed down for Ralph to catch up "You ok back there Jackie! " She turned her head back to me smiling not paying attention to the road.

"Great jus - GAAAH! Watch the road Kid!" A gumball rolled down in front of us we both screamed, I quickly formed an energy record disk in my hand and sliced it in vertical half and Vanellope drove through it.

"WHOA! That was so cool! "Vanellope Bit her lip excitedly while continue to dodge the other gumballs. I was holding onto the back tail of her car as if I was some traumatize cat that fell in a bathtub of water.

"I'm glad ,you think so kid" ..I huffed deeply. Suddenly we heard Ralph screaming, I turned my head to see Ralph barely dodging the gumballs as he drove along side us.

" Hey You finally caught up with us!" Vanellope chuckled.

" Uh ..Yeah!...sheesh I didn't realize the courses were so dangerous" Ralph mentioned

I sniffed around the air. "Vanellope …do you smell that?"

"Its probably stink-brains odor "She taunted.

"HEY!"

"No I smell Doubt, I detect someone knows there gonna lose! " I playfully said sticking my tongue out at him, Vanellope laughed with me.

"HA- Ill Make you eat those words Jackie!" Ralph smirked and droves off, speeding ahead of us. Vanellope and I looked at each other and we both smiled, then she's speeds up more. Going through the different racetrack courses in the game was nothing I could ever explain, it was like an endless rollercoaster that I never wanted to end. Sadly, it came to a halt, when Ralph drove through the finish line and we come secondly behind him,

"Wew! Yeah! I won!" Ralph shouted jumping out of his car,

"Yeeah! You won Ralph, Must not have been my lucky day" Vanellope cheered and shift her eyes to me. I smirked and messed up her hair playfully as she laughed. Ralph walked up to me " Hah I told you I was going to make you eat those words "

"Oh and you did, I'm stuff with them "I fold my arms tilting my head up to him. " Ooh man..it sucks I hate losing" I slowly smiled

"Well Technically.. you're not a loser...it just ..wasn't your lucky day to bet" Ralph softly said giving me a smile. Vanellope looked at the both of us and here faced beamed with a big smile. " I'll be back I!...I gotta get something " Vanellope said quickly running off. Ralph was confused of why she left; I walked to the candy box stands and sat down Ralph soon followed and sat beside me.

"So…what did you think about racing now Fun huh?" Ralph asked starting up a conversation.

"It..was breathing taking, You know" I turned my head away from him." You have a great friend there."

"Yeah ..i know I do..but whatta bout you..do you have any-"

" No…I don't have any friends " I sadly interrupted . It became silence again as I could feel Ralph staring at me

"Really..It's hard to believe that- "

"What-"I abruptly turned my head back to him, my tone raised a bit in anger." You keep saying that..Tsh! What's not hard to believe? "Ralph continued to stare at me as I continued. "I'm a bad guy; No one wants to befriend a bad guy…Defiantly one with an attitude."

"Is that how the others treat you in your game?…." Ralph asked. My eyes went wide I shook my head, and put my hand in his face wanting to end the subject before he could talk.

"…I say it's hard to believe that you're a bad guy because….You seem so popular and uh….Beautiful" he shrugged his shoulder blushing. I shift my eyes to him, as he wasn't looking at me, I gradually smiled and deeply sighed.

"…. You know, that kid let you win…You know that right?"

"Yeah ...no I figured" He chuckled. "There's no way I could have realistically won against one of the best racer's in the game."

"You still lost the bet though" He smirked. I softly chuckle and put my hand on his warm cheek gently, Ralph looked in to my eyes as I looked back into his. Then I pulled his cheek stretching it out, Ralph groaned and whine looked at me with a puzzled look. I pulled his head down to me and kissed his big pink nose, and then got up. Ralph sat there putting his hand on his nose looking at me.

"That's….for today...I had fun" I smiled. Ralph smiled back but our moment soon became interrupted when we heard kids screaming in horror.

"What the- " I look toward the direction of the screaming.

"UH! Vanellope!" Ralph dashes off toward the screaming as I followed. When we finally got there, we saw glitchiing black replicas of the characters in the game. Their eyes were glowing red and had sharp white teeth and they were terrorizing the kids.

_**Wew! Chapter 3! Lets go Critics!**_


End file.
